Lo que debió ser
by S-Youth
Summary: Hay cosas que están determinadas a suceder, son inevitables, pero hay otras que pudieron haber sido diferentes. Porque Jess Aarons debió quedarse y Leslie Burke no debió irse...


Los personajes no son míos y tampoco lo es la primera mitad del capitulo 10 del libro original, que se encuentra desde donde lo indica hacia la mitad (la llamada de la profesora Edmunds).

Lo que debió ser.

Leslie Burke era una niña muy rara.

¿Es raro que las niñas no quieran vestirse con faldas y llevar el pelo largo? ¿Es raro que las niñas quieran leer cuentos de aventuras y no tener un televisor? ¿Es raro que las niñas quieran estar solo junto a niños?, y ¿Es más raro que a esos niños les guste estar solo con esas niñas? Es la única niña que corre más rápido que todos los niños, y lo hace únicamente por la sensación de adrenalina que proporciona el correr, no por el dulce sabor de la victoria.

Las niñas en general son raras, pero Leslie Burke es la más rara de las rarezas.

Leslie Burke es el tipo de niña que te hace imaginar que el mundo está a tus pies, y que no teme saltar sobre los arroyos y trepar a los arboles. Es la clase de niña que construye palacios para los soberanos de un mundo donde solo hay dos habitantes. Es la clase de niña que te reprende con un "Jess Arons, eres un completo idiota", y al segundo siguiente está urdiendo un plan malvado en esa cabeza brillante que tiene.

Su cabeza es como una olla de travesuras. Interminable, bulle de planes descabellados, de criaturas que sabes que no existen pero que no puedes evitar creer, de insultos, de apodos, de bromas, de risas, y de irresponsabilidad infantil.

Leslie Burke era la única niña que era capaz de comprender a un pobre niño que se veía obligado a robar las pinturas de su escuela porque su talento incomprendido y sus pocos recursos lo limitaban. Jess Arons fue un niño solo, hasta la llegada de los nuevos vecinos que se mudaron a casa de los Perkins.

Jess Aarons es un niño orgulloso. Es el tipo de niño que masculla insultos a media voz y se guarda todo lo que sale de su imaginación. La clase de niño que tiene un cuaderno de dibujo lleno de maravillas y no se atreve a enseñárselo a nadie.

DIEZ

_El día perfecto_

Oyó a su padre arrancar la camioneta. Aunque no tenía un trabajo adónde acudir salía todas la mañanas temprano a buscarlo. A veces no había más que pasar el día entero en la oficina de colocación; en los días con suerte lo mandaban a descargar muebles o hacer limpieza.

Jess estaba despierto. Sería mejor levantarse. Podría ordeñar a _Miss Bessie_ y terminar de una vez con eso. Se puso la camiseta y el mono por encima de la ropa interior con la que dormía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Vuélvete a dormir, May Belle.

-No puedo. La lluvia hace demasiado ruido.

-Pues entonces levántate.

-¿Por qué eres tan antipático?

-¿Quieres callarte, May Belle? Vas a despertar a todo la casa con tus voces.

Joyce Ann hubiera gritado, pero May Belle puso mala cara.

-Oh, ven-dijo- solo voy a ordeñar a _Miss Bessie_. Después tal vez podremos ver los dibujos animados si ponemos muy bajo el sonido.

May Belle era tan flacucha como Brenda era gorda. En un momento se levanto, llevando solo la ropa interior, pálida y con carne de gallina. Tenía todavía los ojos soñolientos y sus cabellos de un castaño claro le caían en mechones como si fuera el nido de una ardilla en invierno. Seguro que es la niña más fea del mundo pensó Jess mirándola con cariño.

Ella le tiró los vaqueros a la cara.

-Se lo voy a contar a mamá.

Le devolvió los vaqueros.

-¿Contar qué?

-Cómo me miras cuando no llevo la ropa puesta.

Dios. Creía que lo pasaba bien.

-Pues si-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para que no pudiera tirarle otra cosa.

-Una niña tan guapa como tú. No puedo dejar de mirarte. – La oyó reírse mientras cruzaba la cocina.

El establo olía, como siempre, a _Miss Bessie_. Jess hizo una especie de cloque para moverla y colocó la banqueta justo a su costado y el cubo debajo de sus ubres moteadas. La lluvia que golpeaba el tejado metálico producía un contra-ritmo con el retintín del cubo. Si dejara de llover… Apoyó la frente en el cálido pellejo de _Miss Bessie_. Se preguntó tontamente si las vacas podrían tener miedo, miedo de verdad. Había visto a _Miss Bessie _alejarse nerviosamente del P.T., pero eso era diferente. Un cachorro ladrándote a los talones es una amenaza inmediata, pero la diferencia entre él y _Miss Bessie_ consistía en que cuando el P.T. no estaba a la vista ella se mostraba totalmente contenta, masticando soñolienta. No se pasaba el tiempo mirando hacia la vieja casa de los Perkins, haciéndose preguntas y preocupado. No sentía como él la angustia rayándole el estómago.

Acarició con la frente el costado de la vaca y suspiró. Si en verano el arroyo seguía llevando agua, le diría a Leslie que le enseñara a nadar. ¿Qué te parece?, se dijo. Voy a tomar a ese estúpido temor por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que se quede tonto. Quizá hasta aprenda pesca submarina. Se estremeció. Quizá había nacido sin tripas, pero no quería morir sin ellas. Tal vez debiera ir a la facultad de Medicina y pedirles que le hicieran un trasplante de tripas. No, doctor, el corazón me funciona de maravilla. Lo que necesito es un trasplanté de tripas. ¿Qué le parece? Sonrió. Tendría que contarle a Leslie sobre el trasplante de tripas. Bobadas de este tipo le gustaban. Desde luego -detuvo el ritmo de ordeñar el tiempo suficiente para apartarse los cabellos del rostro-, lo que realmente necesito es un trasplante de cerebro. Conozco a Leslie. Sé que no se enfadará ni se burlara de mí cuando le diga que no quiero volver a cruzar hasta que las aguas hayan bajado. Solo tengo que decir Leslie, no quiero cruzar hoy ¿Por qué no?Porque, porque, porque…

-Te ha llamado ya tres veces.

May Belle imitaba el estilo más remilgado de Ellie.

-¿Llamarme para qué?

-Una señora quiere hablar contigo por teléfono. He tenido que vestirme para venir a buscarte.

Nunca le llamaba a nadie. Leslie le había llamado exactamente una vez y Brenda le había dado tanta lata con lo que había sido su amada que Leslie decidió que era más sencillo ir a casa a buscarle cuando quería hablar con él.

-Por la voz podría ser la señorita Edmuns.

Era la señorita Edmuns.

-Jess- su voz fluía por el auricular-. Hace un tiempo espantoso, ¿no?

-Sí, señorita.-No se atrevió a decir más por miedo a que lo oyera temblar.

-Tenía pensado ir en coche a Washington, a visitar el Smithsonian o la National Gallery ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

En su interior, se moría de ganas de acompañar a la señorita Edmuns al museo, pasar un día de diversión con la profesora y su sedoso cabello, y su hermosa sonrisa. La imagen de Leslie le llegó a la cabeza como un rayo; no podía olvidarse de su mejor amiga, y menos dejarla colgada. Tal vez podría llevarla con él, pero no sabía si la señorita Edmuns querría llevarlos a ambos, y por otro lado, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear estar solo con su profesora.

Quizá Leslie no se molestara si no iba a Terabithia ese día, quizá y solo quizá, se reiría cuando le preguntara "¿Te molesta que no vaya a Terabithia?", y le contestaría un "Jess Aarons, eres un tonto, haz lo que quieras". Sin embargo, también quería ir a Terabithia ese día. Quería imaginar que era más valiente y decidido, y a lo mejor, cuando Leslie le sonriera, olvidaría por completo que había rechazado una oferta inigualable.

-Discúlpeme señorita-le dijo-peor hoy no puedo, quizá otro día.

-Está bien Jess, nos vemos el próximo viernes-.

Después de haber colgado el teléfono subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies, suspirando de pesadumbre.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- le pregunto May Belle. El no tenía ganas de jugar, o menos no con su hermana menor.

- Perdón May Belle, pero tengo que ir a hacer unos trabajos-.

-No es cierto, solo quieres irte con Leslie, ¡mentiroso!-.

-No es cierto, en serio me voy-.

-Bueno, pero yo voy contigo-. May Belle iba más que decidida detrás de él, pero Jess le paró los pies.

-May Belle, no puedes ir conmigo, es en serio-.

May Belle puso la misma cara que Brenda cuando su madre no le permitía hacer algo. Para ser una niña tan pequeña, era muy remilgosa.

-Cuando vuelva, jugaré contigo, ¿está bien?-.

Ella le abrazó muy fuerte y subió por la escaleras, dejándolo solo.

Había salido de nuevo, se dirigía hacia donde Miss Bessie, pero de pronto unas manos le habían cubierto los ojos. Se quedó quieto, sabía que no podría ser su padre porque él estaba trabajando, ni May Belle porque era muy bajita, ni su madre porque ella estaba dormida, y ni hablar de Brenda y Ellie ya que le tenían repulsión.

-¿Adivina quién soy?-.

La voz soñadora e inconfundible de Leslie Burke le llegó con claridad. Sonrió para sí y de pronto, no le pareció tan terrible haber rechazado a la profesora Edmunds.

-Déjame adivinar…-. Canturreó.

Deliberadamente y no porque necesitara hacerlo, tanteo sobre sus manos hasta tomarle las muñecas, y se giró rápidamente. Leslie le sonrió y dijo "Eso es trampa, Jess".

Ese día algo parecía ser distinto en su amiga. Tenía la misma ropa de siempre, el mismo cabello cortísimo de siempre, la misma sonrisa de siempre, y sin embargo, algo se sentía diferente en su interior.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañado.

- No se… como así- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Yo no miro así, so boba.- respondió molesto. Jess no estuvo muy seguro de que fue lo que le molestó, pero lo hizo.

-Bueno- usó su tono detectivesco muy a lo Sherlock Holmes, -¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Una carrera hasta Terabithia.

-Bueno-.

Él tomó una vara del suelo y trazo una línea imaginaria.

-Este será el punto de partida-.

Ambos se acuclillaron detrás de la línea y, alborozados, se miraron con esa complicidad que sólo puede dar una amistad como la suya.

-En sus marcas, listos… ¡Ya!

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. Estelas que se perdían entre el pasto amarillento, cabellos que se revoloteaban al viento. Jess se sentía excelente mientras corría, como si fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si al correr dejara de ser el niño que una vez utilizó las deportivas de su hermana y se convirtiera en el valiente soberano de Terabithia.

Ella sólo se divertía. Tomaba el correr como un juego. Al principio, Jess odiaba que Leslie fuese la más rápida de quinto, y que además, lo hiciese sin sentir ninguna emoción por la victoria. Leslie era un espíritu libre, era una botella de imaginación: agítese bien y destape, diversión garantizada.

Corrieron a través del campo, pasaron junto a _Miss Besie_, quien los persiguió hasta el final del establo. Corrieron hasta llegar a la orilla del río, donde el agua lamía la tierra cada vez más arriba.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Leslie. Tomó la rama de siempre y se estiró para alcanzar la cuerda. Al hacerlo, un poco de tierra se deslizó debajo de su pie y Jess miró como se desgajaba con preocupación.

-Espera…- le advirtió- sería mejor que por un tiempo no cruzáramos, el río está muy arriba, nos podríamos caer.

- ¡Oh!-se rió ella- ¡Jess Arons! ¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de agua? Mira, lo hare yo para que no desconfíes-.

Se subió a la cuerda, tomó impulso, y entonces se dejó ir. A Jess le pareció que el estomago se le iba del cuerpo, y ella se sentía volar cuando subía a la cuerda mágica que los llevaba a otro mundo. Logró llegar al otro lado intacta.

-No me paso nada, ¿lo ves?- le dijo y tiró la cuerda- Ahora tu.

Él, más temeroso y nervioso que nunca, la atrapó y se colgó de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó no tener miedo. Aterrizó en tierra firme y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, suspiró con fuerza ante la mirada divertida de su amiga.

-Bueno…-Jess estaba en el suelo, casi tan pegado como el césped a la tierra- Si los Terabithianos te ven, no se van a sentir nada orgullosos del tipo de Rey que tienen, así que levantaos y acompañadme. – terminó teatralmente.

Jess se levantó, avergonzado aunque nunca lo admitiría, y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón, caminando con ella hasta llegar a la gran fortaleza.

Esa tarde fue una de las más divertidas. Habían peleado valientemente contra los barbáricos aliados del Señor de la Oscuridad, habían trepado sobre las colinas y cruzado los ríos de su reino, habían conocido montones de caballeros abeja y hasta persuadieron a filas de poderosos guerreros para defender esa tierra de las fuerzas del enemigo.

Cuando la paz reinó de nuevo en los páramos de Terabithia, regresaron al castillo con el cuerpo agotado, pero el alma ardiendo de emoción.

- Deberíamos irnos, ¿no crees? Está anocheciendo-. Dijo Leslie cuando el sol se perdió entre los árboles.

-Tienes razón, si no llego temprano mi padre me regañará-.

- Bill nunca me regañaría- respondió la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

Claro que Bill nunca la regañaría, era el tipo de padre que cae bien a todo el mundo, un tipo de mente abierta que no le importaba abrazar a su hija y que tenía una mente prodigiosa. En cambio su padre era un hombre cerrado y extraño que se dedicaba a pasarse la vida regañándole por todo.

-Pero mi padre a mi si, así que vámonos- gruñó.

Ambos corrieron hasta el barranco, y al llegar, Jess sintió como la aprehensión le atenazó el pecho y le hizo tragar duro.

-Yo voy primero- afirmó Leslie sin amilanarse.

Ella se trepó a la cuerda y se balanceó para llegar al otro lado, pero de pronto se escuchó un chasquido ominoso y la soga se rompió. Leslie calló al río junto al corazón del pobre Jess Aarons.

-¡Jess! ¡Ayúdame, Jess!-. Gritó su amiga.

-¡Leslie! ¡NO!-.

El grito del niño desgarró el aire y tiñó la tierra de desesperación. No podía pensar, solo sabía que su mejor amiga había caído al río y que él era solo un niño desesperado y aterrado. Quiso pedir ayuda, pero supo que nadie acudiría. Quiso no haberse avergonzado de aceptar que tenía miedo de cruzar.

- ¡Ayúdame Jess! ¡Me ahogo!- el alarido se hundió en el agua, y fue eso más que cualquier otra cosa lo que hizo que el niño de diez años que permanecía anclado al suelo inestable del barranco, recordara que no solo era el alumno de una escuela horrible, ni el hijo de una familia extraña, era también el valiente soberano de Terabithia.

-¡Espera, no te sueltes!-.

Rebuscó en el suelo por algo que pudiese serle útil, entonces encontró una rama gruesa que a duras penas podía sujetar, y no supo de donde, pero sacó fuerzas para arrastrarla hasta el borde del río donde Leslie trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar algo que no fuese la tierra fangosa de la orilla.

-¡Sujétate a la rama, Leslie!- gritó Jess con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Sujétate, por favor, sujétate!- gritó casi sucumbiendo al llanto.- ¡Sólo hazlo!- empujó la gruesa rama sobre la orilla resbaladiza, y sin importarle que quizá él cayera también, se inclinó sobre el borde hasta que el agua le mojó la cara.

Leslie estiró su mano temblorosa y logró cerrarse en torno al cabo de salvación que su amigo le tendía. Jess haló con toda la fuerza que no sabía que poseía y en cuanto su mano llegó a la de su amiga, la sujetó por la muñeca y la arrastró luchando contra la corriente.

Lo logró, trabajosamente, pero lo logró. Ambos yacían ahora, exhaustos pero aliviados a la orilla del río. Respirando con dificultad y manchados de barro, los soberanos de Terabithia habían superado la prueba más difícil entre todas las pruebas.

Leslie se sentó entre estertores, y por primera vez, Jess supo con certeza que estaba muerta de miedo.

-Toma, toma mi chaqueta-. Le dijo.

Aunque húmeda, su chaqueta era mejor que su ropa empapada, y después de todo, era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró.

En otras circunstancias, Jess no se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo a continuación, pero en ese momento ni siquiera pensó que más tarde se moriría de la vergüenza, y le abrazó.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- susurró ella con la voz temblorosa. Lentamente, ella acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, y minutos después, Jess sintió una humedad en su camiseta gastada que nada tenía que ver con el agua del río.

-¿Estas llorando?-.

-Oh, Jess Aarons, no me ó Leslie.

En ese momento Jess estuvo seguro de que las niñas eran muy raras. Puede que acabes de salvarles el pellejo, pero verlas llorar es completamente inadmisible ¿O sólo Leslie Burke sería tan rara?

-Pero, es que…

-Por favor-.

-Está bien… creo- la última palabra la había dicho muy bajo, pero ella tenía un oído envidiable.

Ese momento se torno en un silencio profundo, sólo cubierto por la corriente del río y los sonidos propios del anochecer.

-Gracias-susurró con una voz cálida.

Leslie le miró de una forma extraña, como si de repente le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la cara y él ni cuenta, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. No fue cosa del otro mundo, y sin embargo, Jess sintió algo rarísimo en el estomago, como si se hubiese tragado un montón de guerreros abeja y quisieran salir zumbando de ahí.

La niña volvió a acurrucarse en su hombro, y él, sopesando la gravedad de lo que iba a hacer, decidió que daba igual si sumaba solo un poquito a su cuota de vergüenza diaria, y le dio un beso rápido en su cabello mojado.

Eres una reina temeraria- dijo.

Y para su sorpresa, ella solamente se rió.

Más tarde, cuando regresaran a casa y su padre lo reprendiera como nunca, estuvo seguro de que no se había equivocado al rechazar la invitación de su profesora de música, porque después de todo, Leslie tenía una sonrisa mil veces más bonita que ella.


End file.
